


Bound

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't like don't read simple, F/F, Light Bondage, Might not be everyone's cup of tea, No Sex, Rated M for content just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Trust is a very important thing





	Bound

******

Astra gently cinched the knot, lightly tugging on the rope to make sure it was secure

"Good?" she asked, Alex nodded, flexing her ankles

"Good" she confirmed, Astra nodded and looped another length of rope around Alex's knees

"I still don't see how you like this" the Kryptonian grumbled as she tied a knot

"I can't explain it," Alex admitted "it...I guess its kinda....I dunno...meditative," she sighed and flexed her knees, nodding "the fact that I trust you to do this says a lot" she added

"If you say so," Astra shrugged "did you want me to bind your arms to your sides or bind them in front of your body?"

"Uh, in front"

"All right," Astra gently took Alex's arms, holding her wrists together and then looped another length of rope around them, securing her arms tightly together up to the elbows "good?"

"Good," Alex nodded "anyway," she added "this, bondage, doesn't have to involve sex," she explained "in fact, for some people having sex while being bound is just as scary as it is for everyone else" 

"You said this was meditative for you?" Astra wondered as she looped a fourth length of rope around Alex's upper arms, binding them to her torso

"Yeah," Alex sighed, her voice sounding drowsy "it's...you don't have to move, to think, your mind just...sorta drifts"

"I suppose that makes sense," Astra allowed with a nod "would like me to hold you?" she offered

"Yeah"

"OK," Astra gently shifted so that she leaning against the pillows, then she gently lifted Alex up and set her down between her legs, allowing Alex to lean against her chest "comfortable?" Astra asked

"Yeah" Alex sighed...

******

A few minutes later, Astra gently untied the knots and put the rope away, Alex grumbled and shifted as Astra gently resettled her back in between her legs

"Did I fall asleep?" Alex asked

"You did"

"Oh. Sorry"

"No need to apologize, love," Astra smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips "you looked quite comfortable"

"I was," Alex leaned up and gave Astra a kiss "thank you for helping me do that"

"Anytime my love"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, not really sure where this came from, aside from a curiosity to see if I could actually write a bondage scene without actually _writing a bondage scene_. Anyway, let me know what you thought


End file.
